Moveset Guide
After an hour of looking at the moveset database; here is a list of recommended moves you should keep. Note: There may be changes to the game or mistakes need to be corrected. Credit to Vaxis4. UBER '= Best '''OP '= Over Powered '''OK= Okay Weak = The only approachable move in its genre Normal UBER - Super Fang move for Bosses, not for any other situations Takes a while to start up and has a long cool down OP - Body Slam (OP but take down is better) OP - Take down (Note: Does not give recoil damage) UBER - [ Spit Up /Stockpile STAGE 3 - (best move in game)] Note: Make sure your pokemon is dark purple/3rd stage with Stockpile before using Spit Up. Although you can only use Stockpile 3 times, Spit Up lasts a very long time so 3 should last you the game, just make sure you have some back up moves with it. Fire OP - Flamethrower OK - Fire Fang Water Uber - '''Hydro Pump '''OP - Aqua Tail Electric OP - Thunderbolt OP - Charge Beam Grass OP - Petal Dance Ice Above OK - Ice Punch OP - Powder Snow Fighting Seismic Toss (Note: Only if you're level 99, if not, don't bother) OK - Double Kick Poison Toxic Spikes (meh, not worth it) OP - Poison Jab Ground OP- Dig Flying OK - Aerial Ace Psychic OP - Psychic Bug OK - Silver Wind Rock OP '''- Rollout with Defense Curl Ghost '''WEAK - Astonish Dragon OP- Dragon Breath Dark OK - Crunch Steel WEAK - Gryo Ball (Does 40, cuz you're gunna slow them anyways, if not does 100) OP - Flash Cannon Keep in mind that elementals are always better. Use a variety of elements. Although splash damage moves cover a wide area, the duration is too long to wait. Usually, single moves almost doubles in power with its speed. External moves, such as Sand Tomb or Toxic Spikes, take too long to be considered useful, and your targets always races for the candies in a rush. The key thing is to kill your swarm as fast as possible. I did not list status moves, since all of them are useful. I highly recommend Scary Face, Helping Hand, and Focus Energy (if mechanics are the same, raises critical for a 25% chance for 200% damage, although you have to do it for every single pokemon). Rage or any special/physical attack raise moves are not useful as Helping Hand gives the same effects. Growth gives the same effects as Helping Hand but to one pokemon, however I urge every party to have Helping Hand. According to STAB, it is wise to let your pokemon learn moves of its own element type, thus giving it a 50% damage bonus. I always have my pokemon use other elemental moves with it, just in case. I only have one or two pokemon with attribute moves. One for my powerhouse (Focus Energy/Stockpile) and another for support(Helping Hand). You can't give all your pokemon attribute moves, such as stockpile, do a certain amount that is managable for you. If Base Stats are applicable to this game, search for pokemon with the highest Special Attack and Attack accordingly to their moves. When facing CPU towers, Defense and Speed are the ones to look for. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Help desk